


Shower

by Lola_hyuga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Smut, mature - Freeform, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_hyuga/pseuds/Lola_hyuga
Summary: Harry just needed a little peace and a hot shower after the Quidditch game, but—Oh, dear Merlin— he had something so much better.





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. I was bored and decided to write something just because. First smut, sorry if it’s shit! LY
> 
> [+18]

They won!

They actually won!

After a game that lasted almost six entire bloody hours, Harry managed to catch the snitch just before Malfoy and Gryffindor won!

The Slytherins were getting better by the day, Harry had to give them that; but he managed to give his team another victory.

It’s true, they only won for ten points— a final score of 240 points for Slytherin and 250 points for Gryffindor— but it was a victory, nonetheless.

Two bludgers had hit Harry during the game, but he didn’t care. The first one hit him in his arm, just like in second year, but now he wasn’t a boy anymore and was able to take care of his own injuries. Just like he did when the bludger hit him on his leg.

All was fine now.

Except for the fact that he was so sweaty that his broom slipped from his hand every time he tried to grab it, as did his wand.

He had to take a shower, but—thanks to his bisexual ass— he had to wait for every other guy to leave so he wouldn’t be caught staring at someone’s abs, AGAIN.

After he counted six Slytherins and five Gryffindors leaving, he entered the changing/washing rooms—knowing the last Gryffindor in there had to be Ron.

“Oi, mate” the red head grinned. “I’m going to the library to search for Hermione, and Pansy and Blaise must be there already.” He sighed with a dreamy far off look on his eyes, like Luna.

“G’d luck with them, mate. I’ll be with you at dinner, alright?” 

Ron nodded and left.

Harry took this as an opportunity to take off his clothes, leaving only his boxers on, and to head for the nearest shower.

He opened the curtain of the shower distractedly, not hearing the noise of water already inside, and closed it again behind him.

Once he turned around, he was facing someone’s naked back:

Pale spotless skin and —good Merlin— that ass and those legs made him feel something in his stomach—like bloody butterflies, or something.

It was then that he noticed the wet blond silver hair and froze, letting a small gasp escape his lips.

Hearing this, Draco turned around and yelped in surprise and jumped until his back colided with the wall, using both hands to hide his pubic area.

“What the FU—“

But before he could finish his sentence, Harry was already out of there, running the the shower as far away from that one as possible.

Once he got there, he closed the curtain and pressed his back against the wall.

His breaths were unsteady and his face and neck extremely hot— certainly from blushing. His heart beats were loud in his ears; so loud he wondered if the blond in the other side of the room could hear them too. 

Actually, he wondered a lot of things about the blond boy in the other side of the room:

Were his chest and muscled stomach soft? He noticed that they weren’t as spotless as his back thanks to faint white scars. He knew that scars.

He wondered if he got back to that shower, maybe he could catch a glimpse at Malfoy’s co—

But Harry’s hand were already reaching for his own inside his boxers as these thoughts crossed his mind.

Ever since the beginning of their eight year at hogwarts, Harry had been noticing the ferret more and more—specially since his best friends had started dating and decided to be friends with Slytherins to help brak stereotypes— but this? The thing he wanted now more than anything was to climax with an image of a blushing, wet, naked Malfoy in his eyelids.

The tiredness and sweat from the game long forgotten.

Once his hand caressed his slightly hard cock still hidden by the black fabric, a little moan of pleasure escaped him and he had to bit his lip to prevent him from moaning Malfoy's name, not his surname, though; his given name! 

And, unfortunately for Harry, his attempts to stop those awful sounds failed because— from the other side of the room, in a distant shower— Draco had his forehead pressed against the cold wall, hearing the raven haired boy moan his name and, unconsciously, his hand reached for his length; but, once his fingers thouched his hardening cock, he ponders his eyes, turned off the water and decided to end this none sense once and for all.

He and Potter had been playing the rat-mouse game all year. In class, during practice or official games, meals or even the holidays.

His gay self couldn’t certainly take one more of those erotic dreams he had been having since Christmas. Waking up moaning so many times that he had to put silencing charms every night to prevent his dorm mates of knowing whose name he was moaning.

He reached the other boy’s short and opened the curtain. He was greeted with the wonderful sight of Harry, his head thrown back against the wall, his hand moving inside his underwear, his body wet from sweat, he was panting and moaning the blond’s name. 

Draco felt his cock twitch and become harder.

“Potter” 

Harry looked up and—as fast as he had ran before— he turned his back to Draco and hoped that hell would swallow him in that moment.

“Malfoy, please Leave!” Harry begged. “Look, I am sorry about what happen, but I swear, I didn’t see anything!”

Draco rolled his eyes, grabbed a towel that was near him and wrapped it around his waist.

“Potter” he repeated, louder this time. He gave a step foward, not knowing what else to do. When he Harry didn’t do anything he gave another step, then another and so on until he was right behind the raven haired boy.

When he touched Potter’s shoulder he felt him stiffen and whisper, “seriously, Dra—Malfoy, if you are here to make fun of me I can assure you I could be more embarrassed than I am right now.”

Harry heard Draco cast a strong silencing and locking charm and looked over his shoulder, curious.

The blond had used wand-less magic, and Harry had to admit that was impressive; but now was not the time nor the place to think about it, because thinking about Draco’s wand—oh, boy.

Harry faces the wall once again and felt a strong hand on his shoulder and—the next thing he knew— he was turned around by that hand, pressed against the wall and facing his former nemesis.

Draco had one hand in each side of Harry’s head and, as the blond was considerably taller, he was looking down into Potter’s eyes... that shade of green making him smirk at how he was about to Slytherin and—

“M—Malfoy, wh—what —“ Harry tried, and failed, to escape. The blond was so close that he could feel his hot breath traveling around his blushing face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, Draco smelled like apples, Harry noticed.

He opened his eyes once again and lost himself in the grey storm looking at him; but not for long, because something caught his attention.

Malfoy had liked his lips and Harry was now trying so, so hard to not stare at them— pink, hot, wet, full lips— he would look at the blond’s eyes, lips, eyes, lips, but this was not helping his problem.

Draco saw Harry look away and his smirk grew— he knew what effect he had in the raven haired boy in front of him. He grabbed Potter’s chin with one of the hands that was supporting his weight in the wall and turned his face to look directly into Draco’s eyes.

The-boy-who-lived’s face was hot from embarrassment and, probably, anger; but the thing that turned Draco on the most was the glint of arousal and lux in the pair of green orbs in front of him.

He leaned forward until his lips were merely inches from Potter’s and whispered, in his most dangerous and attractive voice, “I’m not here to make fun of you, Potter.” He shifted, so his lips now touched Harry’s ear, “I’m here to get my revenge.”

Harry tried to say something, but no words came out, he only looked like a fish opening and closing his mouth.

Draco’s hand slid to Potter’s boxers, holding his groin firmly.

“Tell me, Harry... did you think I’d let that pretty ass of yours escape after what you did?” His other hand left the wall and grabbed Harry’s ass, bringing the raven haired boy closer and closer until their chests were pressed against each other. “You’ll pay for this.”

He pressed his erection against Harry’s— now with both hands holding Potter’s ass— to show him what he meant.

Harry cursed himself for letting a little moan escape him in that moment and bit his hand—literally— to prevent any other sound to escape him.

“You like that, don’t you, Potter?” Draco asked, but it was more like a statement than a question. He was still holdings the other’s ass and pressing his back against the shower’s cold wall; he was rubbing his towel hidden erection against Harry’s—that was still inside of his boxers and sending him alerts of the fact that he was so hard that it hurt—and he couldn’t do anything.

Right now, Draco was just as hard as Harry and all he wanted was to hear the boy moan his name once more.

He grabbed both of Potter’s hands in each side of his head against the wall and bit his ear lobe. 

Harry whimpered.

Draco started to lick his neck and bit his pulse point lightly, sucking here and there and assuring Harry that he’d have love bites later and would have to wear a scarf to prevent the questions Hermione, Ron and the others would make.

When Draco reached Harry’s collar bone, started to kiss his way up the other’s neck until his jaw. Once he reached this one as well, he stopped, looked into Harry’s face:

Eyes closed, face red, teeth biting his bottom lip to prevent those wonderful moans Draco loved from escaping.

Perfection.

The blond boy couldn’t think of nothing more perfect than this moment.

He wanted to memorize ever single second of this moment, so he decided to go slow.

He kissed Harry’s left cheek, then the right one. He kissed his nose; his forehead; his chin. Once this ritual was finished, he licked Harry’s lips and whispered, “Do you want this, Potter?” Another rub of erection against erection and another lick on the lips. “Do you want me?”

And Harry closed the small gap between them, eager to taste Draco, to kiss him until their bodies were one.

Draco pulled away, smirking. “Easy there...” he placed soft and short kisses in Harry’s lips— taking everything slowly even if he wanted to thrust into Potter already, he wouldn’t— he asked for entrance by biting Potter’s bottom lip and he opened his mouth so their tongues could dance together.

Slow movements, Draco released Harry’s hands and started to explore his body with his own. Feeling every scar, every muscle, every ticklish spot.  
And Harry did the same; until he reached the towel around Draco’s waist and, in one stiff motion, threw it to the ground.

They pulled away—Harry for lack of air and Draco because he was startled with Potter’s eagerness— but kept eye contact.

When the raven haired boy leaned in to capture the blond’s lips once again, the latter pressed his against the wall roughly.

“I wanted to go slow, Harry. But it seems I’ll have to show you who rules here.”

And he bit Harry’s lip so hard they both could taste blood, but neither of them cared.

They kissed each other like there was no tomorrow, both moaning when the other pulled away to breath, both pulling each other’s hair and , suddenly, Malfoy was on his knees, pulling Harry’s boxers away and licking his length from the head to the groin.

When Harry tried to grab a hand full of Malfoy’s hair, the blond stopped suddenly and looked Harry dead in the eye.

“No, no, no, Potter.” He said, licking the head once more. “Today I’ll have my revenge and for that to happen you are forbidden to touch me. Understood?”

When Harry didn’t say anything, Draco grabbed his cock in a way that made the raven haired boy’s eyes roll with pleasure and he nodded, loving the way Malfoy’s slender fingers made him feel.

 

Malfoy started sucking the tip of his cock and Harry tried to hold himself still, his knees were weak and the wall behind him had nothing he could hold onto.

“Dr—Draco..” Harry moaned, feeling his climax getting closer and closer with each movement the blond did.

Harry hadn’t have a good wank in a while and with such expert lips and tongue sucking the daylights out of him, he was sure he was gonna—

Draco pulled away and Harry whimpered in protest, which made the blond smirk.

“Nah, nah...Harry...you only cume when I tell you to, alright?” Draco asked, but in a tone that assured Harry it was not a question, it was an order, and all Harry could do was nod eagerly. “Good boy.”

Draco got up once again and kissed Harry passionately, letting the raven haired boy taste himself in the other’s tongue. They broke apart once again and Draco turned the shower’s water on, making hot water clean their smells of sex and sweat. 

He turned the boy who lived around and pressed him against the wall. He pressed the tip of his cock against Harry’s entrance.

“Now, Potter, the only sound you can make is moan my name, alright, can you do that?” He whispered in his ear, biting his neck lightly.

Harry nodded and moaned, in a voice lower than a whisper. “Malfoy...”

Roughly, Draco slapped Harry’s ass. “My name, Harry.” He whispered.

“D—Draco..”

And that— his name in between moans coming from the mouth of the perfect boy in front of him— was his down fall. Draco couldn’t take this anymore and, from the screams he was making, Harry neither.

The blond thrust once, entering with difficulty in Potter’s entrance, but adjusting himself as the latter became more comfortable.

He stood still for a while, until Harry tried to roll his hips to increase the contact between them. “Please, Draco..” he cried, wanting— NO—needing more.

Draco started to move, slowly at first, thanks to the other boy’s tightness; but when they were both comfortable with the other, he started to move faster and harder.

Malfoy hadn’t had a good climax in a while, either, so he knew he was close; however, he also knew he couldn’t cume before Harry.

While he was still thrusting in and out, one of his hands grabbed Harry’s hips to keep him in place and the other reached for Potter’s pulsing cock. He started to make up and down movements at the same pace he was thrusting and, when he felt the familiar feeling in his belly, he whispered, “cume for me, love.”, whilst thrusting harder once, twice and—

And Harry did, Harry came all over his hand; his name in his lips, screaming so hard of pleasure that Draco wasn’t sure the silencing charms he casted before would be enough.

Draco didn’t last much longer either, though. He came inside Harry and they both shared the best orgasm of their lives.

After slowly pulling away and looking at each other’s eyes once again, they shared a passionate kiss and helped the other clean themselves with the still running hot water.

“Mal—Draco...” Harry whispered, making the blond stare into his green emerald eyes. “What now?”

Draco sighed and pressed his forehead against Harry’s, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment.

“Now,” he whispered back. “We live.” And kissed the other’s hair. “Don’t worry, you’re the boy who lived, after all.”

And they did, because after dressing themselves and going back to the castle to look for their friends, they were bombarded by a mountain of questions and, it turns out, they had a bet of when they’d realize their feelings and fuck each other.

From Ron and Blaise’s exact words. “You never shut up about him. Wherever we go, whenever it is, you find a way to bring him up! I just knew it!” 

And after finishing their year at Hogwarts openly dating, they started to live...together!

And they would live a lot more. They would live happily ever after, thanks to one hot shower.

**Author's Note:**

> -CGM


End file.
